Tiffany Santana
Tiffany Vida Figueroa (born January 14, 1993), better known by her ring name Tiffany Santana, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. She has also made appearances for Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Early Life Santana was born at Naval Station Newport to Captain Joseph Figueroa, a Marine, and seamstress Paloma Figueroa (nee Santana). She is the middle of five children, preceded by an older brother (who would later join the Marine Corps himself) and older sister, and followed by two more brothers. Both of her parents are first-generation Cuban-Americans. The family remained in Newport until Santana's father retired in 2000, at which point they moved to her parents' native New York City, where they settled in Queens' Bayside neighborhood. She graduated from Bayside High School in 2011, where she played softball and sang in the choir. She later graduated from LaGuardia Community College in 2013. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2011 - 2016) Santana began frequenting shows put on by The Dog House Wrestling Academy while in high school. As a teenager, she describes herself as a "hanger-on", who sold merchandise, took tickets, and sung the National Anthem before events. She began formal training in 2012, under the tutelage of head trainer 187 and his one-time student Stephanie Matsuda and debuted the following year under the name Vida Vargas. She worked primarily for promotions on the East Coast in the years that followed, until she was approached by EAW about signing a contract. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017 - 2018) Santana signed an EAW developmental contract in January 2017 and reported to the Performance Center that same month. She was brought to television in March, now going by Tiffany Santana and establishing herself as a heel by attacking Kat Ricci after a match. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Santana signed a developmental contract with OWA in May 2018. Other Media Santana has been featured on OWT Embedded, an OWA Network reality show detailing the lives of OWT recruits. Personal Life Santana currently lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She is bilingual and speaks Spanish fluently. Santana describes her trainer Stephanie Matsuda as her chief inspiration in wrestling. Paying homage to her father and older brother, she is known to wear the United States Marine Corps emblem on her ring attire. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Santanacide (Sitout double-underhook powerbomb) ** Seeing Stars ''(Pumphandle lift transitioned into a reverse STO) * '''Signature Moves' ** Bow and arrow stretch ** Bridging double chickenwing ** Canadian backbreaker rack ** Cravate, followed by knee strikes to the opponent's face ** Electric chair drop, sometimes used as a counter ** Figure four-headscissors, sometimes transitioned into multiple push-up facebusters ** Modified crossface, sometimes while trapping the opponent's arm ** Modified inverted surfboard with double wristlock ** Multiple short-arm clotheslines ** Reverse hangman ** Rolling release suplex ** Rope-hung DDT ** Sliding double-leg takedown ** Slingshot atomic drop ** STO from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Surfboard stretch * Nicknames ** "The Cuban Calamity" ** "The Princess of Queens" * Entrance Themes ** "Woohoo" by Christina Aguilera & Nicki Minaj (March 2017 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:1995 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Hispanic and Latino professional wrestlers